Rack, Shack
Dummy Bears: Let's sing a little song With eight little words About a rocket ship And flightless birds'…'' Captain Zidgel: Zidgel! Engineer Midgel: Midgel! Doctor Fidgel: Fidgel! Kevin: Kevin! Backup Pea Boys: Three! Two! One! ''Philistines: Penguins!!! (Our show opens on the countertop. Zidgel is there but Jason is nowhere in sight.) Zidgel: Hi kids, And welcome to 321 Penguins! I'm Captain Zidgel… I-I'm Captain Zidgel… (Zidgel looks a little annoyed.) Zidgel: Jason! Jason: (Off screen) Only one minute! (A loud crash is heard.) Zidgel: Are you alright? Jason: (Off screen) I'll be right there! Whoa! Excuse you. (Jason appears, wearing an furnace glove on his head.) Zidgel: Uh, Jason? Jason: Yes, Zidgel? Zidgel: Over here. Jason: Oh. Yes? Zidgel: Uh… Have you been cooking? Jason: What the…? Ohh! He realized my new hat. Zidgel: His hat? Jason: Yes. Is not the greatest? Zidgel: Um… Jason, you have an furnace glove on his head. Jason: Oh, yes. They are all the rage. Simply, everybody is wearing. Zidgel: Really? Jason: Well, all the great people, anyway. Zidgel: Yes. But you can not see where you're going. Is not that a little bit dangerous? Jason: Fashion has its price. Zidgel: Jason, he almost fell in the crisper back here! Jason: Oh, Zidgel, Zidgel, Zidgel! Do not you read the Vegetable Cream Journal? This is a look! Without this furnace glove in my head, I would not be great! Zidgel: I see. Hey! That reminds me of a letter we just got by Dexter Wilmington in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Jason: Oh, you do not say! Zidgel: I do! Now, Dexter says: that sometimes when he is at his friend Billy's home, Billy wants to watch this TV show, that Dexter's not supposed to watch. Now, Dexter knows it's a bad show, but Billy says, "that if he does not watch it, this means, he is not cool." What should she do? Jason: Oh, what a pickle! You know, Zidgel… Zidgel: Over here, Jason. Jason: You know, Zidgel. I believe we need Qwerty for these one. I'll be right back. (Jason walks away.) Zidgel: Um, Jason? Look out for the… (Jason jump into the sink. A spoon flies up then lands back into the sink.) Zidgel: …sink. Jason: Ow. (Zidgel looks into the sink.) Zidgel: Are you all right? Jason: They do not mention it this in Vegetable Cream Journal. Zidgel: Heh. You know, Dexter. While I try of Jason outside the sink, I want to hear the story of the three friends named Rack, Shack and Benny who were in a pickle just like yours. Jonah: That is correct. Now, those are not their real names. No, their real names were uh. Let me if I can get this right. Shadrach, Meshach and Abendego. Heh. Of course. Nobody can else about Rack, Shack & Benny. Anyway, they each other of much boys and girls when Uncle Blobb to his chocolate factory. Where's Uncle Blobb? I'll be late. Who am I? Why, my name is Jonah. And I'm a prophet. Somebody else to meet me. Speaking of which. It's almost 8 o'clock. Time for the milk delivery. Here comes Angelica now. She is my favorite. Angelica Pickles: Good morning, Jonah. How are you? I hope you feel good. I had to stay and talk but it's almost 8:00 and we have no time. Jonah: See you later. Angelica Pickles: Because we work very hard at the Chocolate Factory, started at 8 and not get lunch until 3 I have to drive a truck, to make money, so I can send home to families. Lizard King: They were now you're in trouble. Your timecard is a wreck. It's almost two past eight I'll Blobb you're late and you take it from your check. Angelica Pickles: Yes, Lizard King. Lizard King: Oh, yes, we work very hard at the Chocolate Factory. Monster 3: Sorry, Lizard King. But I have an injury. Lizard King: Now go back to the line. You'll be fine. With all this work to do so we have very little time for compassion. Benny the Bull: We used to be so happy. Rack the Raccoon: We used to laugh and run. Chuckie Finster as Shack: No time to play because we have to work our day and not much fun. Laura Carrot: I'm Laura. Christoper: I'm Christopher. Joy: I'm Joy. Gizmo: My name is Gizmo. Captain Zidgel: Zidgel! Engineer Midgel: Midgel! Doctor Fidgel: Fidgel! Kevin: Kevin! Rack the Raccoon: I'm Rack. Chuckie Finster as Shack: I'm Shack. Benny the Bull: I'm Benny. Rack, Shack & Benny: We work here in our plans, we would like to take a break, for the love of God, but Uncle blobb says: Lizard King: "You can not!" Ha. VeggieTales: We all need a vacation at our schedule is cut we're getting very tired and unemployment soared, so I'll have to stay here. Because we work very hard at the chocolate factory, will begin at 8 and not get lunch until 3 I have to drive a truck, to make money or 2, so that I can send home to families. Some day they will come and join us live in harmony hope the day is near and then we find here at Uncle Blobb's Chocolate Factory! Jonah: Heh. Uncle Blobb's Chocolate Bunny. Everyone has 40, 60, 88 theses little fellows. Give or take to you. Oh, yes. Uncle Blobb. Nebuchadnezzar. But you call it Uncle Blobb. Now, Uncle Blobb's not a bad man, he's just getting confusing sometimes. Why, these chocolate bunnies are stealing, so, well, I think there's got a big ones for his pants. And that's saying something, because his pants are too big we start out with. What's all to do with Rack, Shack & Benny? Well, it's trouble start when Uncle Blobb make sure a little bit commercial. (Target store!) (fire alarm!) (watch TV!) Uncle Blobb: Good morning, everybody. I have a commercial. This day, Uncle Blobb's Chocolate Bunny. For celebrating more of scene of annunciation. For the first time 20 seconds. Everybody is eating as chocolate bunnies are want. Auf Wiedersehen. Lizard King: Hey, Uncle blobb. That's terribly nice for what he has given to all the bunnies. Uncle Blobb: Oh, if only I could see their faces looking at right now. (Lighthouse Christian Supply store!) (Chewing sounds!) (Music Playing!) Chuckie Finster as Shack: Hey guys. I do not think we should eat more bunnies. Rack the Raccoon: Uh, how do you mean? Uncle Blobb says, "so we can eat like rabbits as, you want." Chuckie Finster as Shack: Like not remember what his parents taught him? We should not eat too many sweets, because it is not very good for us. Rack the Raccoon: Shack, our parents are not here now. We are on our own. Furthermore, everyone is doing it. Chuckie Finster as Shack: Rack, Benny, listen to me. I know that our parents are not here. But think of the song. My mother used to think of myself a long time ago. Mom Asparagus: Sometimes life can be tough And some days are just rough. Things just stink And you think That you're not good enough. And people upset you Or sometimes forget you. Your heart shrinks And you think It's a day you can't get through. But this is the day The Lord has made. You're special to me You'll be O.K. Tomorrow will dawn and I'll love you still Things will get better I promise they will. When your day's been a mess And you feel it intensely, Don't forget whose you are And who loves you immensely. God made you His child And you're treasured as such. You're precious, You're cherished, He loves you so much… Junior and Mom Asparagus: And this is the day The Lord has made. I'm special to him, I'll be O.K. Tomorrow will dawn And he'll love you still, Things will get better. Mom Asparagus: I promise they will. Junior and Mom Asparagus: Things will get better… Mom Asparagus: I promise… Junior and Mom Asparagus: they will… (GameStop store!) Chuckie Finster: See? While our parents are not here now, to help us to make the right thing. If we remember what we teach? He's kind just being here. Rack the Raccoon: Right. No more rabbits. I'm doing it by my mother. Benny the Bull: So do I. (Chewing sounds) (Music playing) (Kevin, Engineer Midgel and Doctor Fidgel burps) (Captain Zidgel burps) (clock ringing!) Uncle Blobb: Well, it makes him. How do you say if come in and letting them to show our appreciation? Lizard King: Oh yes. Including actually going appreciate you, Uncle Blobb. Uncle Blobb: Hello. Hmm. I do not feel so valued. Lizard King: Hey look. Are eating to in the ground. You like they are sick or anything. Uncle Blobb: Hmm? You mean they to stop eating my chocolate rugrats? I make my fortune by the populating planets, halright? Lizard King: Wait uncle Blobb. Those three kids over there. They do not look sick. Uncle Blobb: Oh? Hmm. Rack the Raccoon: Ahem. Thanks Uncle Blobb, for your beautiful gift of chocolate. Benny the Bull: Yes, thank you. Uncle Blobb: Everyone else is Rugrats are eating the valentines. But you three they are standing up. Lizard King: Actually uncle Blobb. I believe the raccoon is seated. Rack the Raccoon: I am standing. Lizard King: Seated. Rack the Raccoon: Look. This is seated, and this is standing up. I am standing. Lizard King: Okay. He is standing. Uncle Blobb: What do you want names, boys? Rack the Raccoon: I'm Shadrach. Chuckie Finster: I'm Meshach. Benny the Bull: I'm a bumblebee. A Bennyhoo. I'm Abednego. Uncle Blobb: We may you guys they know how to stand up here in Uncle Blobb's Chocolate. How do you like to Junior Detectives? Kevin: What does it mean? Lizard King: This means you need to wear a tie. Captain Zidgel: Sure. That would be cool. Uncle Blobb: All righty. Lizard King, get them were ties. Lizard King: Right away Uncle blobb. Uncle Blobb: Boys, I want you to the office in the first thing in the morning. Captain Zidgel, Engineer Midgel, Doctor Fidgel & Kevin: Yes boss. Pa Grape: Well, what do you want? Rack, Shack & Benny did what they thought was right. While our somebody else do it. And it pay out. This time, anyway. But boy, will they would to suprising and they fact to Uncle Blobb's Office the next day. Uncle Blobb: Boys, I've got to suprising to you. The other day I was thinking about Uncle Blobb's Chocolate Bunny, thinking about how wonderful the bunny is, how lovely the bunny is, and I thought to myself. I thought: "Oh, if only all my workers love the bunny is much as I do." Ask myself: "Why don't they love it is much?" Do you know why? (Rack the Raccoon gasp!) Uncle Blobb: Because it's small. There's a little bunny. Well, we need is a bunny they can look trying to, and I mean way trying to. This is the motel: the real bunny is 90 feet tall. My workers done in this morning. Christopher: Wow. Joy: That is a big bunny, uncle Blobb. Uncle Blobb: Uh-huh. Since how much Junior Detectives have someone to need first. After all, they're someone else to be on the Carnival, it's going to lovely whatever you need to bow down and sings: "Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival." Gizmo: Ah. I don't believe for this song. Could I have you Uncle Blobb? Uncle Blobb: You know, I always hope you ask. Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival is a only thing that one big for out them. Just the carnival. How much even supposed when the carnival? How do you think play at the carnival? And… it comes something try this one. Oh, Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival. What do you see now? If you like to play at the carnival, I will show you how! Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Michelle, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille & Susie Carmichael: Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival''. Look, the Whurl-a-Tron.' The first foot ride will shake at the carnival, lights will go get on.'' ''Uncle Blobb: Oh, by the way. I have to say: "There's something you should know. It's older cheap it'll but get sleep, so I might just will not go." Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival. What do you see now? A one thing two complain at the carnival, I will show you how! Stu Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Grandpa & Drew Pickles: Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival''. Look, the Bouncy Spin.' '''I believe it's a beer great ride at the carnival, let's all good climb in!' 'Uncle Blobb: It's not on true, if I were you: "I leave this ride alone. You're much to big it's the little kids, and it's boring when your own." 'The all these rides of fun, you haven't written one, you'll find it's art to how much fun here? Once complaining has begun. Uncle Blobb's Complaining Carnival. What do you see now? It's easy to complain at the carnival, I just show you how! Well, how about that? Captain Zidgel: Um, what happened, say: if someone did not agree with everything in that song, so do not… um, do not sing? What happened? Uncle Blobb: What is that right there? Tommy Pickles: That is the furnace. Uncle Blobb: What's the point? Doctor Fidgel: Well, that is where the bad rabbits go. Uncle Blobb: Let's say in my mind. If not you will bow down and sing the song: "You are a bad bunny!" Kevin: You're not serious… Uncle Blobb: Oh, I'm sure it happened. It's almost time to the assembly, I'll see you over there. Simon: Now, that was a pickle. That carnival song was chuck full is a material that he knew were wrong. But if you do not sing. Uncle Blobb says, "he's going to pull the Furnace." Whew! What would make of whew to them? You'd better hold that however, the assembly is watching. Uncle Blobb: Thanks for a modern day tends festivities. It is a great pleasure and I present to you, the subject invention morning, your new best friend: the Robot Bunny. Now is the time to bow and singing "Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival." Lizard King: Hey Uncle Blobb. Those three kids. Not it looks like they are bowing. Uncle Blobb: Hmm? Are not those are Junior Detectives? Lizard King: I believe so. Maybe they are jammed. Uncle Blobb: Let's figure out. He said: "It is time to sing: "Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival!" Angelica Pickles: Come on boys. Sing the song. Everyone is doing it. Uncle Blobb: Sing the song! Lizard King: You're not singing, Uncle blobb! Uncle Blobb: Sing! 'Chuckie Finster as Shack: ''But this is the day The Lord has made.'' Uncle Blobb: And this "Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival?" Lizard King: No. I don't believe so. Angelica Pickles: Are you nuts? That is the wrong song. Chuckie Finster as Shack: Things will get better I promise they will. Rack, Shack & Benny: And this is the day The Lord has made. I'm special to him, I'll be O.K. Tomorrow will dawn And he'll love you still, Things will get better. I promise they will. Things will get better… I promise…they will. (Uncle Blobb gasps!) Uncle Blobb: Oh, that was beautiful. I'm gonna help to sing the song myself. As I throw them into the fiery furnace! Gourds! Mr. Lunt: Seize them! Uncle Blobb: Bring them to the fiery furnace! Angelica Pickles: I have to help them. But what? Mr. Nezzer: Rack, Shack and Benny we will be back after that brief break. Narrator: And now it's time for Very Silly Songs, the part of the show where Tommy Pepinillos, Kimi Finster, Carlitos Finster and Doctor Fidgel comes out and sings a very silly song. Tommy Pepinillos, Kimi Finster, Carlitos Finster and Doctor Fidgel will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad, 'The Dance of the Cucumber,' in it's original Spanish. Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles will translate. Tommy Pepinillos: Mira al pepino. Tommy Pickles: Watch the cucumber. Tommy Pepinillos: Ver cómo se mueve. Tommy Pickles: See how it moves. Tommy Pepinillos: Como un león, Tommy Pickles: As a lion, Tommy Pepinillos: detrás un ratón. Tommy Pickles: chasing a mouse. Kimi Finster: Mira al pepino. Chuckie Finster: Watch the cucumber. Kimi Finster: Qué blando movimientos. Chuckie Finster: Oh, what smooth your motion. Kimi Finster: Es como la mantequillla, Chuckie Finster: As butter, Kimi Finster: en un… chango pelón. Chuckie Finster: in a… bald ape. Carlitos Finster: Mira al pepino. Angelica Pickles: Watch the cucumber. Carlitos Finster: VeggieTales. Angelica Pickles: All our vegetables. Carlitos Finster: Envidia de su amigo, Angelica Pickles: You envy his friend, Carlitos Finster: porque él quiere bailar. Angelica Pickles: wanting to dance like him. Carlitos Finster: Pepino bailarina, pepino bailarina, pepino bailarina. Angelica Pickles: Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber. Carlitos Finster: Bailar, bailar, ya! Angelica Pickles: Dance, dance, yeah! Doctor Fidgel: Mira en el tomate. Chuckie Finster: Look in the tomato. Doctor Fidgel: ¿No es triste? Angelica Pickles: Is not it sad? Doctor Fidgel: Él no puede danzar. Tommy Pickles: He can not dance. Doctor Fidgel: Pobre tomate. Chuckie Finster: Poor tomato. Doctor Fidgel: Él gustaría poder bailar, como el pepino, Angelica Pickles: He wishes he could dance, as the cucumber, Doctor Fidgel: libre y suavidad, Tommy Pickles: free and smooth, Doctor Fidgel: pero él no puede bailar. Chuckie Finster: but he can not. Italian Scallion: Okay! Aronald: Stop the music! Lightning McQueen: How do you mean I can not dance? Mater: Oh, I can dance! Chuckie Finster: What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Tommy Pickles: Can't you see me dance the polka party of Uncle Louie? Jonás: No comprendo. Cavis Appythart: No comprendo. Tokyo Mater: I'll show you! Ebenezer Capitán Zidgel: No comprendo. Mickey Mouse: Mom. Dad. Look over here. Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic Argentinian suit. Bob the Tomato: Okay, Mickey. But we need better have to hurry. I believe that dwarfs has your mom mistaken for somebody else! Say: "Beans!" Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster & Angelica Pickles: Beans. Tommy Pepinillos: Escuchar en el pepino. Chuckie Finster: Listen to the cucumber. Tommy Pepinillos: Oye su voz fuerte. Chuckie Finster: Hearing your firm voice. Tommy Pepinillos: Como un león, Chuckie Finster: As a lion, Tommy Pepinillos: listo para devorar. Chuckie Finster: about to eat. Kimi Finster: Escuchar en el pepino. Angelica Pickles: Listen to the cucumber. Kimi Finster: Qué dulce es tu canción. Angelica Pickles: What sweet her voice. Kimi Finster: Que sopla su garganta parece un trino. Angelica Pickles: The breath in your throat is like a chorus of little birdies. Carlitos Finster: Escuchar en el pepino. Tommy Pickles: Listen to the cucumber. Carlitos Finster: VeggieTales. Tommy Pickles: All our vegetables. Carlitos Finster: Envidioso de su amigo, Tommy Pickles: You envy your friend, Carlitos Finster: porque él quiero cantar. Tommy Pickles: wanting to sing like him. Carlitos Finster: Pepino cantante, pepino cantante, pepino cantante. Tommy Pickles: Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber. Carlitos Finster: Canten, canten, ya! Tommy Pickles: Sing, sing, yeah! Doctor Fidgel: Escuchar en el tomate. Tommy Pickles: Listen to the tomato. Doctor Fidgel: ¿No es triste? '' Chuckie Finster: Is not it sad? ''Doctor Fidgel: Él no puede cantar. Angelica Pickles: He can not sing. Doctor Fidgel: Pobre tomate. Tommy Pickles: Poor tomato. Doctor Fidgel: Él gustaría poder cantar. Chuckie Finster: He wishes he could sing. Doctor Fidgel: Fuerte y dulces, como el pepino. Angelica Pickles: Strong and sweet, as the cucumber. Doctor Fidgel: Pero él no puede. Tommy Pickles: But he can not. Doctor Fidgel: Ni siquiera me importa una silbido. Chuckie Finster: He can not even… whistle. Archibald Asparagus: All right! Tommy Pickles: That's it! Drac, Sac y Benny: Señor. Tommy Pickles: Come over here and let me sing you a song! Bob el Tomate: Adiós amigos. Narrator: This has been Very Silly Songs. Tune in next time to hear Angelica sing… Angelica Pickles: Tommy is very angry! I hope you will not catch me! It is very hard to run with this sombrero on your head! Mr. Nezzer: And now, back to this story. Uncle Blobb: Is anyone unconceivable? Good. Benny the Bull: Psst. Rack, I can move my hands. Rack the Raccoon: Um Benny, you have any hands. Benny the Bull: Oops. Uncle Blobb: Oh, Uncle Blobb's Amazin' Carnival. Can you see how? If we like for play to the carnival, I will show you now!'' Could you told me what the trouble was? Am I losin' your mind? Now, I did ask for many, just one little thing. 'Oh, right way. I hope to say: "There's something you should do. It's older cheating it'll but get sleep, so I might just will not to."'' ''The always rides of fun, you didn't written one, you'll find it's art to how many fun there? Once complaining has begin. Uncle Blobb's Complainin' Carnival. Can you see how? That's easy to complaining with the carnival, I just show you now! What do you see, this carnival is only a small part of my deprise, I make my fortune by the populating planets, I get everyone to leave? Rack the Raccoon: Well, you see, Uncle Blobb. Our parents taught him to stand up from what you believe him. Benny the Bull: And God wants us to do what's right. Chuckie Finster as Shack: And there's something was not right. Rack the Raccoon: So, we don't any with a guy, Benny the Bull: we hope you're understand, Chuckie Finster as Shack: but we can not sing the song. Uncle Blobb: I promise, boys. Benny the Bull: You have? Uncle Blobb: Oh, yeah. I promise. That you are a bad bunny. Huh? Angelica Pickles: Sorry boss, I can not leave my buddies chef. Uncle Blobb: Gourds! Robert the Terrible: Get them! Midgel: Hang on! (Music playing!) Angelica Pickles: Where should we go? Rack the Raccoon: Up, up, or down. Way to go! Angelica Pickles: Let's get out of here. Rack the Raccoon: I knew this was the way. Angelica Pickles: I don't think that's the way! Rack the Raccoon: This is not the way. Angelica Pickles: I see the light. Rack the Raccoon: Get out, get out. Angelica Pickles: Uh-oh. Uncle Blobb: You're back. Now, if I am not wrong, that truck is mine. Lizard King? Oh. But look. My truck seems to be full of garbage. Lizard King? Is there anything I can do about it? Lizard King: Hey, no trouble, uncle blobb. Chuckie Finster as Shack: Remember how our parents always that God is watching you out to us? Rack the Raccoon: Yes? Chuckie Finster: I hope they were right. Uncle Blobb: Huh? Lizard King? Lizard King: It was not me, uncle Blobb. Angelica Pickles: She said: "No one bakes my buddies." Uncle Blobb: Listen here Angelica Pickles, if you do not plug it back in, you're going to be in! BIG... problem! (Angelica Pickles gasps!) (Uncle Blobb laughed!) Uncle Blobb: No one can stand up to me on their own. Huh? Lizard King: Hey uncle Blobb. How much kids throw to the furnace? Uncle Blobb: Um, three? Lizard King: Well, it looks like four kids you do now, and one of them really grateful. One more thing, uncle Blobb. They are not burning up. Uncle Blobb: Rack, Shack and Benny! Get out of here! God was saved them to the Fiery Furnace. Oh, you're really for a treat! What was I believing? I almost forgot any mommy taught me. Can you forgive me? Rack, Shack & Benny: I forgive you. Uncle Blobb: Oh, thank you. Is there anything anyone else who knows we can do? Chuckie Finster as Shack: Well, you could take of our songs. Uncle Blobb: Well, how's it go? Chuckie Finster as Shack: You know, I always hope you ask. ''My mommy always told me to do what's right, to wash behind my ears and try to be polite. You see she loves me so.'' Uncle Blobb: That's beautiful. ''Chuckie Finster as Shack: That's why she tells me what I need to know'.'' Uncle Blobb: I've got a lot to respect for that Mulan. Chuckie Finster as Shack: But sometimes when I'm playin' with a buddy or two, They're doing things I know I'm not supposed to do. Uncle Blobb: Are you going along? Even though the things they do were wrong? Chuckie Finster as Shack: Nah-uh. I remember stand. Quartet Singers: Stand up, stand up! Chuckie Finster as Shack: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. Quarter Singers: It's the one for back you up! Chuckie Finster as Shack: Will stand with you. Rack the Raccoon: When everybody tells you that you have to be cool, Remember what you learnt in church and Sunday school. Just check it out. Junior Asparagus: Mm-hmm. Rack the Raccoon: The Bible tells us what it's all about. Mr. Lunt: Oh, you know that's right. Benny the Bull: So if you have a question, go ask your Dad, And he can tell you if the thing is good or bad. You'll make they're day. Larry the Cucumber: Uh-huh. Benny the Bull: If you remember what you're parents say. Bob the Tomato: What'd they say? Rack, Shack & Benny: They told us stand. ''' Quarter Singers: Stand up, stand up! ''Christopher, Joy & Gizmo: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God.'' ' Quartet Singers: It's the one for back you up! 'Tad, Lily & Leap: Will stand with you! ' 'Mr. Websley, Tad, Lily & Leap: Oh, stand. ' Quartet Singers: Stand up, stand up! 'Lil DeVille, Tommy Pickles & Phil DeVille: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. ' Quartet Singers: It's the one for back you up! 'Didi Pickles, Grandpa, Lulu, Chuckie Finster as Shack, Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles & Kimi Finster: Will stand with you! ' 'Chuckie Finster as Shack: He will stand with you. ' 'Danni & Yuki: Oh yeah. ' Zidgel: Oh, you're back. Well, I've still everything Jason down the sink. Jason: I want to leave Zidgel! Zidgel: But it's time now to talk about what we learned today. 'Jason: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, and God has a lot to say in His book… ' Zidgel: Jason, you know that finish about song. '''Jason: You see, we know that God's word is for everyone and now that our song is done will take a… '' '''Hey, it's cold. Zidgel: As I was saying, "it's time to talk about what we learned today." Right Jason? Jason: I'm wet. Zidgel: Right. Well, Rack, Shack & Benny we learned that standing up is really hard, but worth it. When all the kids that you wrong, Rack, Shack & Benny remember what our parents to do, and God wants us to do what's right. In the end, God was to protecting him, even to the fiery furnace. What we learned Jason? Jason: Well, I learned be great idea, wasn't pretty cool, in fact pretty cool. I mean, the other furnace glove just 'cuz Vegetable Cream Jounral to be cool. He make do anything. He make be cool. It means, fall into the a crisper. In fall to the sink. And now, I can't get over there. I can much forever. To the people around us our parents are here now with a crisper… (Jason gasps!) Oh, away from me. There's no place like house. There's no place like house. Click. Click. Click. Zidgel: Are you done? Jason: Yes. Zidgel: Alright Jason. Do you bring that fork over there? Jason: Mm-hmm. Zidgel: If we stand on her, but I jump to other end, you'll fling is back home. Alright? Jason: Alright. Zidgel: Just a second. Jason: I'm ready. Zidgel: Alright, here I go. (Zidgel jumps into the sink. A spoon flies up then lands back into the sink.) Jason: Oh, that's better. Thanks Zidgel. Zidgel? Zidgel! Zidgel: I'm in here Jason. Jason: Oh, there it is. Hey, let's see if QWERTY has a verse for us. "Stand firm, and hold to the teachings we passed on to you." 2nd Thesalofians, Thefeelians, Thesalopians. Um, Zidgel? Zidgel: Thessalonians. Jason: Thank you. Zidgel: May I leave now? Jason: Not yet. 2nd Thessalonians 2:15. This means, 'member what our parents teach you, and what we have learned to the Bible. And someone to do any thing were that wrong. Stand firm. To do what's right. In our story, Rack, Shack & Benny, should firm, When all the kids that you have wrong. So Dexter, the first time will come to Billy's home. Perhaps we can bring our favorite videos for watch instead. And that was kinda very cool. And it wasn't always easy, but you're doing right things, make sure great outside. Right Zidgel? Zidgel: Yep. That is correct Jason. I would like to leave now. Jason: Well, we're out of time for today. Remember: God made you special, and he loves you very much. Goodbye. Category:Episodes transcripts